Cache/FastBLOC.2C Reset.2C Turns
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3674.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 13:16:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. FastBLOC, Reset, Turns Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » FastBLOC » Gameplay, Tech Help » FastBLOC, Reset, Turns « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: FastBLOC, Reset, Turns (Read 540 times) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer FastBLOC, Reset, Turns « on: February 03, 2016, 03:11:04 PM » Turns are currently not firing for FB, and will not for at least 48 hours. I will reset FB later today. Only donors and subscribers currently have access to FB. If you subscribe after FB was created, I will message you asking if you want to join. If so, I will add you to FB. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: FastBLOC, Reset, Turns « Reply #1 on: February 03, 2016, 04:37:08 PM » Will we be able to choose a new region, govt type, and econ type when you reset it? Logged Wielkopl Balthazaar Full Member Offline 189 Re: FastBLOC, Reset, Turns « Reply #2 on: February 03, 2016, 06:45:52 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on February 03, 2016, 04:37:08 PM Will we be able to choose a new region, govt type, and econ type when you reset it? No, you log on with your normal Bloc account info. It's an exact clone of your current nation reset. No need to change flags, names, titles, etc. Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: FastBLOC, Reset, Turns « Reply #3 on: February 03, 2016, 07:57:23 PM » fastbloc, more like superior bloc Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Fidelis Newbie Offline 11 Re: FastBLOC, Reset, Turns « Reply #4 on: February 03, 2016, 08:48:06 PM » Yeee, lets do this Logged BLOC - http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=47349 BLOC TRW - http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2002986 Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: FastBLOC, Reset, Turns « Reply #5 on: February 04, 2016, 01:49:28 AM » Quote from: Lykos - on February 03, 2016, 07:57:23 PM fastbloc, more like superior bloc Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: FastBLOC, Reset, Turns « Reply #6 on: February 04, 2016, 02:42:04 AM » Quote from: Lykos - on February 03, 2016, 07:57:23 PM fastbloc, more like superior bloc Sorry but The Fine Brothers I have already copyrighted this term for TRW. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » FastBLOC » Gameplay, Tech Help » FastBLOC, Reset, Turns SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2